An Unexpected Surprise
by gothgirl97
Summary: Takes place during Bride of Chucky. Chucky and Tiffany are in a midst of another one of their arguments, when suddenly, Tiffany topples over, crying in pain. What could be wrong with her? That's just what Chucky is thinking as he tries to help his wife. Little do they know, they're in for a VERY unexpected surprise. . .


**A/N: This is a birthday request for one of my DA friends on here, ThePeacefulFeather. Her birthday is next month, so happy birthday, and I hope you enjoy this gift! The idea for this story is credited all to her. I just wrote it. Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

An Unexpected Surprise

"Tiff?" Chucky asked as he turned to face his newly wedded wife. "Those, uhh, dishes aren't gonna wash themselves, ya know."

Tiffany glared over at her husband. Her eyebrows furrowed with building anger as she gripped tightly onto the spatula she held in her hand.

"You were nice enough to cook for him, the least he could do was wash a dish," Jade commented, urging the doll to lash out at her husband.

Jesse and Jade smiled at each other; hoping that their plan to get the two killer dolls distracted with their fighting would work. But what happened next took everyone in the van by surprise.

Tiffany opened her mouth to yell something at her husband, but instead toppled over, screaming in pain. The scarred-face Good Guy doll's eyes went wide with fear and confusion as he quickly ran to help his wife.

"Tiff? . . .Tiff? . . . What's wrong?!" Chucky asked frantically, as he cradled Tiffany in his arms.

But Tiffany didn't answer him as she continued to cry out in agony; clutching onto her stomach. Chucky's face then contorted into a mixture of anger and determination as he then pointed his loaded pistol at Jesse.

"You! Drive us to the hospital, NOW!" Chucky bellowed.

Jesse shook his head in confusion, "Wh-what?"

"Fucking do as I say, or I'll shoot her!" Chucky growled warningly as he pointed the gun towards Jade.

Although still confused and in shock, Jesse quickly managed to turn the van around, complying to Chucky's demands as he sped down the highway towards the nearest hospital.

Chucky then turned his attention back towards Tiffany; her face looked extremely pale, paler than her normal doll-skin color. Cold sweat trickled down the bridal doll's face as she continued to cry and whimper in pain.

"Shhh," Chucky whispered, "Everything's gonna be okay, Tiff. I promise . . . You'll be okay."

Chucky continued to try to comfort his wife the best he could, while trying to hide the fear and guilt he was now feeling. He now suddenly regretted putting Tiffany in this doll body.

Usually, Chucky was the type of person who liked to work alone; not caring about anyone but himself. But as he watch his wife cry in agonizing pain, he realized he wouldn't know what to do with himself if she died. He couldn't lose her. Tiffany was the only person on this earth that he truly loved. And the more he realized this, the more fearful he became for her own safety.

Chucky then glared over at Jesse, who continued to drive. "Step on it, Goddammit!"

Jesse did as he was told as he zoomed the car down the road.

Moments later, they finally reached a nearby hospital. Tiffany continued to scream in pain as Jesse and Jade quickly unloaded the dolls from the van and ran inside the hospital. The two dolls didn't even attempt to play their usual "innocent" act as they usually do around other humans. Chucky held tightly onto his gun, glaring at all the doctors and nurses, demanding for someone to help them out, while threatening to kill everyone in the building if they didn't agree.

The confused and terrified doctors did as they were told as they placed the screaming Tiffany onto a stretcher, wheeling her away into the operating room . . .

* * *

Chucky paced back and forth in front of the doors leading into the operating room, while Jesse and Jade sat in the waiting area, still trying process what just happened.

Just then, the doors to the operating room flung open as a confused doctor step out into the hallway. There was blood all over the doctor's gloves and medical outfit. Chucky soon took notice of all the blood; his eyes widen with fear for his wife.

"Well?" Chucky asked, "What the hell's wrong with her? What is it?"

Before the doctor could answer, a high pitch wail came from inside the operating room. Chucky immediately rushed past the doctor and into room.

"Tiff?! Tiff? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Chucky asked urgently as he ran towards his wife, but he stopped suddenly as he saw something move in her arms. Something very small, as Chucky could see it was wrapped up tightly in a blanket.

Tiffany smiled. "I'm fine now, sweetface. Now come on over here, I think someone wants to meet you."

Slowly, Chucky began making his way over to the bridal doll. He grabbed onto the stretcher, climbing himself up ontop of it as he sat down beside his wife. She smiled at him, then looked down at the bundled up blanket in her arms. Carefully, Tiffany unwrapped the blanket some, revealing what was inside of it. Chucky's eyes widen as he came face to face with a tiny doll baby. The baby smiled up at Chucky, revealing its bizarre, razor sharp teeth. Its deep blue eyes looked from Chucky to Tiffany, then back to Chucky again.

"Chucky," Tiffany spoke, "Meet your new son."

Chucky was at a lost for words. He didn't even know what to think. Just hours ago, him and Tiffany were in the midst of an argument, and now all of a sudden, they have a baby. It didn't make any sense.

"H-how? . . . Did . . . Did y-you even know you were . . . p-pregnant?" Chucky stuttered.

Tiffany shook her head. "No. I had no clue. I didn't even know it was possible for dolls to have babies . . . and so fast too . . . It must be something do with the voodoo or something. I don't know. But either way, we still have a new son."

Chucky gulped. His brain was still trying to process all of this. Sure, he was happy that Tiffany was alright and safe, but he was still in shock to say the least. He was now a husband AND a father. He was now responsible for another beings life. This made Chucky wonder: would he even be a good father towards his son? Could he raise a child? His own dad sure as hell wasn't fit to be a father. Chucky clenched his teeth in anger at all the horrible memories he'd had with his father. All those years of abuse him and his mother went through with that bastard. Sometimes, it made Chucky not even want to be a father, in fear that he would treat his own child the same way. But as Chucky stared down at his newborn son, he realized right then and there that he would do anything to protect him. Chucky vowed to himself that he would not let his son live in fear of him, like Chucky lived in fear of his own father. No. Chucky would not let that happen. He would be a great father, or, at least a better one than his own dad was. He'd make sure of it.

Chucky smiled down at the newborn doll as it giggled and cooed up at him.

"Can I hold him?" Chucky asked, looking up at Tiffany.

"Of course," Tiffany smiled as she carefully placed the baby in Chucky's arms.

Both of the parents smiled down at their son; taking turns rocking him and cradling their little bundle of joy.

Just then, Jesse and Jade slowly walked through the door. The doctor had told them about the new baby, and the two teens couldn't help but wanting to see the new doll for themselves. Both Chucky and Tiffany looked up at the couple and smiled; no longer feeling hatred towards them . . . For the time being, anyways. The two dolls allowed them to see the baby.

Jesse and Jade smiled.

"What are you going to name him?" Jade asked after a few moments.

Chucky and Tiffany both looked at each other. They hadn't really thought of a name, until now. They both smiled as they looked down at their son. Only one name seemed to fit him, and both of the dolls knew exactly what it was as they both said the name aloud at the same time:

"Glen."


End file.
